Thanking Bakura
by horrorstar100
Summary: Sequel to inspiration. After a more than awkward shopping trip with Marik and Malik, Ryou finally found a way to thank Bakura for 'inspiring' him. Not that its something he's willing to do. Sorry if summary sucks. Contains lemons, swearing and most of all... YAOI! R & R.
1. steamy shower

**I got the idea for a sequel. Hope you guys like it and the lemon goes well.**

**This is dedicated to my favouriters and reviewers to inspiration.**

**- Fangirl4ever**

**- BakaEmily**

**- The Bride of constant Vigil**

**- xOhikaruOx**

**- psychopathic-bitch**

**- shadowwolfoffire**

**- fire-blossom19**

**- Jacoblover13**

**- Hershey gurl**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Ryou was feeling slightly embarressed when he looked at the shop Marik and Malik literally dragged him to. Why was he here? well it was to thank Bakura now he wasn't so sure if he should go in.

"I'm not sure I want to be here guys." Ryou said nervously as the manical grin on Malik's face didn't help as well as the smirk Marik had.

"We've been here a few times Ryou. You want to thank Bakura right?" Marik asked as Ryou sighed before nodding "Then trust that we know what we're doing." Marik said pulling Ryou in the store following Malik.

In case you were wondering the store in particular they entered was in fact a sex shop so Ryou felt more uncomfortable being inside than he did standing outside.

"Relax hikari fluffy. Me and hikari pretty know what we're doing, we bring Bakura here a few times and he's more relaxed than you." Malik said as Ryou eyes widened at the realisation of how Bakura got his 'toys'. Trust Marik and Malik to get the thief king sex toys that were either stolen or payed for by Marik and Malik.

"You got Bakura his stuff." Malik laughed at the look Ryou gave him as Marik was sniggering.

"Bakura's right about you hikari fluffy. Your too innocent for your own good." Malik said patting Ryou's hair as he went on his own leaving Ryou alone with Marik. Ryou wasn't sure if he should be relieved or frightened at being alone with the hikari.

"Come on Ryou. I once saw Bakura looking at this stuff the last time he was here." Ryou was dragged by the mischievous hikari to see sets of handcuffs. What was it Bakura and handcuffs?

There were a wide range of cuffs some just metal, some with fluffy cuffs but Marik pulled two metal ones as well as a collar with chains.

"These caught Bakura's interest when me and Malik saw him. Malik joked about how Bakura was a dominatrix in a guy's body which resulted in Bakura grabbing a whip and I don't think I need to tell you the rest." Ryou looked at the items in Marik's hands but thinking back to when Bakura chose to 'inspire' him. Bakura did seem to be a dominating type of person.

"So you really think Bakura is into this stuff?" Ryou asked holding up the leather collar that was in Marik's hands with the chains around the neck.

"How should I know. I don't sleep with him." Marik said giving Ryou the handcuffs as well. Ryou was blushing at what Marik said.

"I was only with him once and even then he just handcuffed me to the floor to have his fun torturing me." Ryou said holding the stuff Marik gave him. Marik looked at him with a bemused look.

"So he tried out that vibrator and cock ring. No surprises there." Marik said as Ryou exasperated paying for the things he was pretty much forced to buy from Malik and Marik.

"Hikari fluffy. Just in case Bakura's into knife play." Malik gave the white haired hikari a small knife that Ryou didn't want to know how he got it or where it came from. He just sighed as he put it in the bag with his other 'playthings'.

Ryou walked or more correctly ran home to avoid people from looking at the bag he had in hand since he highly doubted anyone would want to see what he had inside it. Once reaching the apartment he quickly unlocked it to enter the quiet apartment.

"Bakura!" Ryou called out to the spirit but recieved no answer, he must of been out. With a shrug Ryou put the bag in his room and got undressed to have a shower.

* * *

Unknown to Ryou was that Bakura just walked through the door hearing the shower go off. He searched the mind link to see that Ryou was in the shower but thanks to the hikari not blocking the mindlink was able to see the little shopping trip Ryou was forced into with Marik and Malik.

A deviant smirk made its way to Bakura as he silently crept into his hikari's room to see the bag on the bed and steam coming from the bathroom. He opened the bag to see two sets of metal handcuffs, the collar attached with chains on the sides and the knife Malik gave to Ryou.

"Never took you to be kinky Ryou." Bakura said to himself as he silently crept into his room to add to the collection of Ryou's 'playthings'. The thief decided to get ahead of his hikari by getting the handcuffs out and attaching them to the bed posts for when the wrists would be placed in them. He grabbed the collar laying it innocently on the pillows while he placed the knife, vibrator and cock ring he used last time he and Ryou were together and a flogger he aquired on his last shopping trip with Marik and Malik.

He swore the two were sex addicts or Malik was and started to corrupt his hikari. A smirk made its way to Bakura's lips at the thought of corrupting his hikari. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

He still heard the shower running and rolled his eyes, why did his hikari have to be a neat freak sometimes although...

A deviant grin made its way to the pale yami as he silently got undressed once naked he slipped silently into the bathroom seeing his hikari oblivious to the fact he was in the bathroom. While Ryou was putting shampoo through his hair Bakura slipped behind him silently wanting to scare the daylights out of his hikari.

"You really aren't observant are you?" Bakura asked as Ryou jumped out of fright turning with his eyes wide seeing his yami not wearing anything with him also naked in the shower. A furious blush made its way to Ryou's face as Bakura chuckled at his hikari's behaviour.

"Y-You scared me." Ryou said as Bakura smirked down at the smaller whitenette. His naivety was just too cute.

"Your too easy to scare hikari." Bakura said shrugging as the water was washing over Ryou's head washing away the shampoo "Now what to do with you." Bakura said as he ran his fingers through the wet bangs. Ryou's breathing hitched for the moment as Bakura's fingers started to move from his hair to his chest.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou asked looking up at his yami who had darker eyes than usual.

"I know about your little shopping trip hikari." Ryou averted his gaze away from Bakura blushing from embarressment. He turned away from Bakura but the last thing he expected was to get pushed against the wall by Bakura "You should know better than to turn your back to me." Bakura said smirking as he felt the fear from Ryou.

"Bakura what are y-" Ryou was lucky not to stutter but Bakura cut him off.

"Shush Ryou. I want the neighbours to know my name by the time I'm done with you." Bakura said in a low raspy whisper before slipping his wet fingers into Ryou's entrance successing in eliciting a gasp of both pain and pleasure from the smaller boy.

Didn't take long to find his sweet spot and slip another digit into him making him moan in mainly pleasure.

"Bakura stop teasing." Ryou groaned out as he felt the digits scissoring. Bakura let out a dramatic sigh as he pulled out his fingers.

"As you wish hikari." Bakura said before thrusting into Ryou eliciting a gasping moan from said hikari. He didn't let him adjust and just kept thrusting into the smaller teen who was moaning while the yami kept thrusting at a torturously slow pace teasing the hikari.

"Bakura." Ryou whined as Bakura quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes hikari?" Bakura asked amused while gripping his lighter half's waist rather tightly letting his hand slip down to the throbbing member.

"F-F-Faster p-please." he didn't need a second invitation as he picked up the pace and started thrusting harder and faster into his hikari who was letting out ragged breaths between moans and the occasional scream. Soon Bakura found the sweet spot that made Ryou see stars and pounded into him animalistically while his hand was holding the member but with each thrust the grip tightened ever so slightly.

"Gods Bakura! don't stop!" Bakura smirked to himself in making his hikari scream the way he did.

"I don't plan to." Bakura whispered into Ryou's earn letting out screams as he thrusted into the tight entrance. Ryou obviously wasn't used to him yet, he liked it that way. The yami lowered his head into his hikari's shoulder as he continued thrusting into the trembling hikari.

"Bakura I'm close! I'm close!" Ryou screamed gaining his yami's attention.

"Yeah?" Bakura asked still thrusting into the hikari who nodded.

"Yeah." he answered as Bakura knew he was close. He muffled his moans into his hikari's shoulder letting his canines graze sharply against the soft pale flesh. Ryou let out a final scream as he came on Bakura's hand but the shower washing the semen away. Once his entrance tightened painfully around Bakura's member did the yami come biting his hikari in the shoulder during the process.

Ryou let out a muffled pain filled moan since Bakura covered his mouth but whimpered as he slid down the wall with his Yami still gripping him. They made it to the bottom of the shower the water running still on the two. Bakura was no longer biting the smaller teen as Ryou shifted a little to face his yami.

The pale yami hadn't pulled out of his hikari just yet. He smirked seeing the blushing hikari facing him, what was it with hikari's being adorable? he often wondered that. Must be the innocent, too nice for their own good naivety they had. He was still panting while a smile developed on his hikari.

"Wow." Ryou panted out leaning against Bakura's chest. Bakura chuckled at his hikari's behaviour.

"That good?" he asked as Ryou nodded.

"Yep. Oh Ra the water." Ryou said quickly getting off Bakura to turn the shower off. Bakura laughed at what his hikari did seeing a darker blush developing.

"Thats what you think about just after shower sex?" Bakura asked rhetorically as he stood up "I'd hate to think you'd worry about the brakes if we did it in a car." Bakura said seeing the embarressment on his hikari.

"What makes you think we'd do it in a car?" Ryou asked as Bakura chuckled.

"You are so naive hikari." Bakura said ruffling his hair before grabbing a towel and throwing it to Ryou. Ryou didn't want to know if Bakura was serious or not. The hikari just sighed as he left the bathroom entering his room to see the handcuffs and collar on the bed and 'other things' on the bedside table.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffy but just a fair warning, the next chapter gets pretty... graphic. Sorry if the shower sex wasn't exactly good, it was rather hard to write but other than that.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Let the fun begin

**Well heres the second chapter. I hope you liked the first one, it was a bit of a struggle writing shower sex but I hope you liked my attempt at it.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

_`previously`_

_"You are so naive hikari." Bakura said ruffling his hair before grabbing a towel and throwing it to Ryou. Ryou didn't want to know if Bakura was serious or not. The hikari just sighed as he left the bathroom entering his room to see the handcuffs and collar on the bed and 'other things' on the bedside table._

_`now`_

"Damn it Bakura." Ryou said facing his yami who had a rather cocky grin.

"I just set things up while you were in the shower. I got bored after a while so I decided to see what was taking so long and as you know one thing led to another." Bakura said smirking while Ryou looked slightly afraid for what would possibly happen when he was handcuffed "Why do you look like your alone with a psychopath?" Bakura asked giving Ryou an odd look.

"Technically you are a psychopath." Ryou pointed out as Bakura just shrugged.

"True. Get on the bed Ryou, your not leaving this room any time soon." Bakura said pointing to the bed while Ryou shook his head.

"Bakura. I have homework and its already..." Ryou looked at his alarm clock seeing the time to be 6:49 pm "Good Ra I have to make dinner and even then when I finish it'll be late and I have school tomo-" Bakura made him stop talking by kissing him. It took a moment for Ryou to kiss back but he eventually did.

"Just shut up for now and get on that bed before I use force in order to get you there." Bakura threatened as he smiled sadistically and Ryou felt more afraid of the forceful part. Quickly getting onto the bed seeing Bakura smirking now "Good boy now get under the covers." Ryou did as his darker half said with his lower half covered as he got the towel off.

"What now?" Ryou asked as Bakura grabbed one of the slender wrists of his hikari cuffing it and doing the same to the other. The dark got the collar attaching the chains to the bed and locking them in place as he got the collar around his neck getting it in place.

"Now your all mine, like my own personal slut." Bakura said earning a disapproving look from Ryou.

"Don't be like that Bakura." Ryou said annoyed as Bakura sighed.

"fine take the fun out of it. Your still my personal slut, Ryou." Bakura said smirking as his fingers trailed down the younger male's chest earning shuddered breaths from him "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Bakura said still having the towel wrapped around his hips.

"Bakura can you hurry up?" Ryou asked with clear impatience.

"Impatient are we?" Bakura teased as Ryou huffed.

"Just quit teasing." Ryou said looking away as he didn't see his Yami grab the flogger.

"Okay." Bakura said bringing the flogger down on his pale chest earning a cry of surprise from the pale teen. He looked up at his yami with wide surprised brown eyes.

"What the... Ah." he stopped when Bakura hit him with the flogger again the tassels leaving thin red lines along his pale chest. The dark spirit didn't stop hitting the white haired teen with flogger as he moved it lower and stopped hitting him but let the black tassels glide on the erect member. It elicited a moan from the trapped teen but the teasing soon made the smaller teen let out a whine "Bakura stop teasing." Ryou said as Bakura chuckled.

"Hang in there Ryou." Bakura said as he grabbed a silk cloth wrapping it securely around Ryou's eyes leaving the boy practically blind. The thief smirked looking down at his little slut that was handcuffed, collared, blinded -temperarily of course- ready for him to just fuck into oblivion.

He really felt happy with himself, these were the days he would just like to remember. The yami took the towel off from around his hips getting into the bed with the blind folded hikari and grabbed the vibrator and cock ring slipping the metal band around the hikari's shaft earning a hiss from him.

Once lubing up the vibrator the pale yami pushed it deep into the hikari who moaned in acceptance. Once grabbing the remote he flicked it to the first setting as Ryou started moving slowly against it. Bakura of course wasn't going to just watch his hikari getting pleasured, it wasn't in him to do that. He grabbed the back of Ryou's head pulling him up slightly.

"Open your mouth hikari." Bakura said as Ryou looked puzzled.

"Wha-" he never got to finish the sentence since Bakura put his own throbbing member between Ryou's rose petal lips making the smaller boy let out a muffled yelp.

"Be a good boy and suck, I might be tempted to take the ring off early." at those words Ryou just complied to his yami's wishes. He let his tongue move slowly against the tip letting out muffled moans from the vibrator inside him.

Bakura rocked his hips foward driving his member further into his hikari's throat making chokes and gags come as Ryou knew he had to hold back from being sick. He knew Bakura hated being disobeyed but he was smart enough to know he hated being thrown up on more.

Bakura turned the vibrator settings up a notch making muffled moans come, sending vibrations to the yami. It was enough to make him let out a strangled moan.

He started to slowly thrust into Ryou's mouth feeling the smaller boy's teeth grazing his member just made him groan.

"F-F-Fuck Ryou." the vibrations from the smaller boy's mouth was really pushing the dark spirit close to the edge, with a few more thrusts did Bakura finally come into his hikari's mouth seeing a bit of surprised shock in the teen's features "Swallow." Bakura said as he pulled out of his hikari seeing a trail of semen coming from the boy's mouth down his chin. Teasingly, Bakura licked up the small trail before sticking his tongue into his hikari's mouth who accepted it willingly, he let out a struggled moan as Bakura pulled away.

"B-Bakura." Ryou whined as the yami chuckled as he let his hand trail down to Ryou's throbbing member.

"I know, I know." Bakura said as he took the ring off Ryou and he came hard onto his stomach and Bakura took the vibrator out of Ryou and threw it on the floor.

Ryou was panting hard as Bakura took the knife and carefully cut along Ryou's chest earning small cries from the boy as tears were starting to seep through the blindfold. Bakura cut in a few words in arabic such as sex, lust, owned and even a small sentence saying 'Thief king Bakura's lover'. Bakura smirked at his handy work before licking the cuts earning soft moans from the teen.

Just as Bakura positioned himself at Ryou's loosened entrance, the teen let out a noise of protest.

"Bakura, I already came twice." Ryou said as Bakura gave him a narrowed look.

"Don't be selfish. At least help me with my small 'problem'." Bakura said as he thrusted into Ryou making the hikari arch his back at the sudden action. Of course, Bakura didn't stop thrusting into his hikari but he was going at a slow pace, just searching for that one spot that can make Ryou scream.

Ryou was moaning loudly as Bakura was thrusting deeper inside of him but soon felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his lower back causing him to arch his back and cry out in absolute pleasure.

"Ra Bakura! f-f-faster... h-h-harder." Ryou said as he felt Bakura starting to pound against the bundle of nerves. The thrusts turning animalistic and frantic as Ryou's gripped the bed post tightly screaming out in ecstacy.

Bakura was growling low as he kept hitting Ryou's prostate, feeling the muscules inside his hikari tightening around his member. Indicating he was close. Slowly, Bakura gripped Ryou's neglected member and was pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"G-G-Gods Ryou." Bakura groaned out as his hikari finally came on his hand and both their stomachs and Bakura came inside Ryou. Both were panting exhaustedly as Bakura grabbed the handcuff keys and uncuffed his hikari but didn't undo the collar, he was too exhausted to be bothered finding the key. Swiftly, he took off the blind fold to see the tired but happy chocolate orbs.

"That was... amazing." Ryou panted out as Bakura smirked.

"That it was hikari." Bakura said as he pulled out, earning a groan of displeasure from Ryou and collapsed next to his hikari "Just sleep Ryou." Bakura said tiredly as Ryou nodded and moved closer to Bakura.

"Love you 'Kura." Ryou mumbled as Bakura gave a small smile at the tired teen.

"Love you too Ry." Bakura said stroking Ryou's hair as they both fell asleep.

* * *

_.: The next morning :._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The ongoing noise of the alarm clock woke Bakura up from his peaceful sleep as he gave it a glare trying to press the button to kill the noise that woke him up at this ungodly hour. After several attempts and failing he grabbed the knife he used last night and with one swift movement. Stabbed the annoying machine.

Looking down, Bakura saw Ryou was still asleep but the boy had school and he just couldn't miss out. His father would get word of it or the brat pack would think he did something to hurt Ryou. Groaning in displeasure, Bakura shifted Ryou onto the bed and stood up heading to the shower to clean himself up.

Ryou woke up slowly, turning his head to see the alarm clock stabbed and no Bakura. He furrowed his eyebrows a little as he sat up, or attempted to. The collar was still around his neck and proved to be a struggle in the simplest tasks and the pain in his lower back just added to it but the bedroom door opened to reveal Bakura in the school uniform.

"What do you think your doing?" Ryou asked as Bakura smirked and threw him a box of lucky charms.

"Well you can't go to school since your too sore." Bakura said as he grabbed a brush and started brushing his usually unruly hair.

"And whose fault is that?" Ryou asked grabbing the box of lucky charms. Bakura chuckled as he managed to get his hair to look similar to his hikari's.

"So your going to stay here while I go to school for you. Can't have any of the brat pack thinking I hurt you." Bakura said as he looked just like Ryou now, only he was taller with sharper features and russet eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you can pull off looking like me." Ryou said as he took a few lucky charms and ate them. Bakura cleared his throat as he smirked.

"Why thank you." he said in a higher than usual voice that sounded a lot like Ryou's.

"Okay now thats just creepy." Ryou said as he turned his attention to the dry cereal.

"I'll be back soon but in case you get bored." Bakura just put Ryou's favourite books on the bed as he was leaving.

"Wait! your not going to take this thing off me!?" Ryou yelled but the sound of the front door closing confirmed that he was going to be stuck their until Bakura got back.

* * *

_.: At school :._

Bakura had made it to Ryou's first class on time and took his seat seeing Marik walk in grinning like a cheshire cat.

" I take it you and Bakura had a good night?" Marik asked as Bakura smirked nodding.

"Yep. What about you and Malik? I would of thought at some point he would fuck you till you can't even walk." Bakura said inspecting his nails.

"Swearing? if I didn' know any better I would say your turning into your yami." Marik said as Bakura chuckled.

"Oh really?" he said still inspecting his nails as Marik leaned forward a little to see that 'Ryou' had grown a few inches but also had sharper, more prominent features with dried blood eyes.

"HOLY CRAP BAKURA!" Marik exclaimed as Bakura smirked.

"Took you long enough." the thief said looking rather deviant.

"What did you do to Ryou?" Marik asked with narrowed cat like eyes. Bakura on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing except fuck him senseless... and left him chained to the bed." he muttered the last part quietly but Marik caught it.

"You what!?" Marik said as Bakura sighed. This was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

**Well theres the last chapter. I hope I don't get in trouble for such a graphic lemon and I hope you liked it since as much as I love lemons. They are a bitch to write.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
